


Do You Love Me, Papa?

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Thomas's late night request for a little brother or sister turns into a heart-to-heart between him and his Papa





	Do You Love Me, Papa?

“Daddy, I want a brother or sister.”

Jason and Dick shared glances and Jason muted the movie.

“What do you mean, pup?” Dick asked eventually.

Thomas pouted. “I’m lonely all by myself!” he declared, scrambling onto the couch between Jason and Dick and forcing Jason to quickly turn the TV off so their son couldn’t see the movie they were watching.

“Bubba, aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow. He checked his watch. “It’s nine o’clock.”

Thomas did not look ashamed in the slightest. “I want a brother or sister,” he declared again. He blinked his wide eyes up at Dick. “Please Daddy?”

Dick laughed lightly, leaning into Jason, the Alpha’s arm around his shoulders. “Why are you asking me?” he asked with a smile. “How do you know Papa’s not the babymaker?”

“Cause Papa wasn’t around until last year,” Thomas declared. “But you were  _ always _ around.”

“Woah,” Dick said under his breath, looking up at Jason. “He’s just calling you out on all your flaws, isn’t he?”

“Yep,” Jason replied, pressing a swift kiss to Dick’s cheek. “Definitely your son.”

“Please may I have a brother or sister?” Thomas asked, figuring that he’d get what he wanted if he asked politely. He gazed up at Dick with wide blue eyes. Dick sighed.

“Well,” he said, looking up at Jason. “My heat  _ is  _ in a week.”

“You seriously want another kid?” Jason asked.

Dick shot him a look that told him to shut his mouth before he looked back at Thomas.

“ _ Maybe _ you’ll get a brother or sister,” he told him, rubbing his son’s back. “I gotta talk to Papa first.”

Thomas nodded with a bright smile before he suddenly looked to Jason with a near Bruce-like expression.

“Do you not like me, Papa?”

Jason’s eyes went wide and he extracted his arm from around Dick’s shoulders, sitting up and turning to better see his son as Dick pulled the five year old into his lap.

“Of course I do,” he replied, worry in his eyes. “Why on earth would you ever think I didn’t?”

Thomas refused to meet Jason’s gaze. “Cause you seemed really shocked that Daddy would want another kid and-and you weren’t around until last year and sometimes you look like you don’t know what to do with me! Like that time Daddy went grocery shopping and I asked you for a bowl of cereal and-”

“Woah, woah, pup,” Dick soothed, stepping in when it was clear Jason didn’t know what to do. “Where’s all this coming from?”

“Do you not like me, Papa?” Thomas asked in a whisper. “Or Daddy?”

Jason sighed. “It’s not that, bubba,” he assured his son.

Thomas pouted. “Then why didn’t you show up after I was born?”

Jason and Dick shared a look before Dick spoke. “We were going to wait to tell you this a little later, Pup, but if you’re asking now we’ll tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Thomas asked.

“I love you, Thomas,” Jason said softly, placing a gentle kiss on the five year old’s head. “And I love Daddy. I love both of you very very much.”

“But-”

“You know the scary clown you see on TV sometimes, Pup?” Dick asked, brushing his son’s curls off the boy’s forehead.

“Yeah?”

“And you remember that Grandpa Bruce does super secret work at night?”

Thomas nodded. “Yeah?”

“Well I used to work with Grandpa Bruce in his super secret work,” Jason explained. “And so did Daddy.”

Thomas’s eyes went wide. “Really?!” he asked.

“Really,” Dick replied.

“But why did you stop?” the pup asked, looking back and forth between his parents.

“Well pup, I stopped because I had you,” Dick replied. “And I wanted to be there for you.”

“And Papa?” Thomas asked, looking eagerly up at Jason.

Jason sighed quietly. “Grandpa Bruce’s work is dangerous,” he said quietly. “And Papa died.”

“You died?” Thomas asked in a whisper.

“I promise, Thomas, I never left you or Daddy of my own accord,” Jason murmured, refusing to meet Dick’s gaze. He knew what the acrobat was thinking. He  _ had  _ left Dick, his pregnant Omega, on his own to run on a wild goose chase in search of his birth mother.

“But if you died,” Thomas said quietly. “Then how are you back?”

“Uncle Dami’s mommy and grandpa brought him back,” Dick replied. “And he came back to us, pup.”

“As soon as I knew about you,” Jason said, pulling Thomas into his own lap and holding him close. “I rushed back to you and Daddy. And I  _ promise _ .” he pressed their foreheads together. “I will never leave you again.”

“You promise?” Thomas whispered.

“Absolutely,” Jason confirmed. “I love you, Thomas.”

“But you always look like you don’t know what to do when we’re home alone.”

“It’s cause Daddy has been raising you all by himself for five years,” Jason replied, leaning back and feeling Dick lean into his side in response to the stress he knew was lacing his scent. “And I just...I’ve never really been around little pups before. I’m worried I’ll break you.”

Thomas giggled. “I won’t break, Papa.” he got as serious as a five year old could be. “You really love me, Papa?”

“I do,” Jason said with a smile as he stood, sweeping Thomas into his arms. “Now come on. Let’s get you back to bed.”

“Okay,” Thomas said, yawning and laying his head on Jason’s shoulder. He waved sleepily at Dick. “Night-night Daddy.”

Dick smiled. “Goodnight, pup.”

As Jason tucked his son back in, making sure the nightlight was on, he made to leave the room but was stopped in the doorway when he heard the five year old’s small voice.

“Goodnight Papa. I love you.”

Jason turned around with a gentle smile, even though Thomas’s eyes were closed. “Goodnight, Thomas,” he said softly. “I love you too.”


End file.
